Hiding behind a frown
by Aki-No-Good
Summary: Haru takes after his grandfather's farm 5 years after the accident...and even though he's always smiling, could it be that inside he's facing turmoil? And what about the one he loves? Can Haru malt his heart...and in turn can Kyo cure Haru's broken one? A
1. Arrival

Hello! This time I am actually attempting to right a story with more than two chapters! Yay! Yes, um, this is **yaoi**, meaning it's **boy x boy**. Don't cry saying I didn't warn you. Flames will be used to bomb the pentagon! –ahem- Yes. I hope you enjoy my drabbling!

Disclaimer – If I owned Harvest Moon, your character would be a guy and you'd be _marrying guys_. If I owned Harvest Moon, it obviously wouldn't be as popular… 3

I'm re-naming the characters because I want to use Japanese suffixes, and it just wouldn't sound right with American names!

Jack – Haru

Nak – Daisuke

Nic – Yuki

Flak – Akito

Goddess – Arisa

Bob – Takashi

Tim – Ginta

Woody – Shigure

Gwen – Rikku

Kurt – Kyo

Joe – Kagami

Wallace – Masashi

Katie – Sana

Martha – Nina

Dia – Risa

Gina – Tohru

Parsley – Kyoya

Louis – Satoshi

Lyla – Akari

Yay! Don't hate me!

---

I remember…being afraid. It was all happening so fast…I wasn't really sure what to feel or how to react. So I just stood there. Watching…watching him die. It's all my fault…it's all my fault, Grandpa…I'm sorry. I loved you…and I'm sorry.

---

5 years later…

Smiling. Everyone says I'm always smiling. I'm just happy bouncy Haru-chan, and even though I'm 17 they still call me that. I guess it was because of that accident. I'm hiding behind a smile…? That's what my dad says. So he sent me back here, five years afterwards, to work on Grandpa's farm.

I took a good look at the place I'd be living…and all that came to mind was:

"Grandpa sure didn't leave me much".

I sighed. A long, deep sigh. Well…no one said this would be easy.

"But I can do it!" I cheered, throwing my fist in the air. Ever optimistic Haru can do _anything!_

Suddenly, I was still. Was that…whispering I was hearing? I looked around for the source. A dash of color caught my eyes. Not far away were three…mice? Wearing cute little colorful coats? And whispering? I bent down lower, but they didn't seem to notice me.

"Hey…you're not mice! You're elves!" I exclaimed.

The elves freaked out. They were screaming something about how humans shouldn't be able to see them, but right then my A.D.H.D kicked in and I wanted to touch them. So…I did.

"Eek! Let me go!" The cute little elf in the blue jacket squeaked as I grabbed his collar. So…I did. He went _flying_. By then I was having so much fun, I was practically rolling around laughing.

"Oh, Goddess!" I heard on of them say. Curious, I looked up.

It was a girl…maybe around my age, with long flowing hair and a dazzling rainbow dress. Oh, and she was floating. Should that surprise me?

"Hello…and who's this here?" At this, I stood up, introducing myself.

"I'm Haru Masaki! I just got here…this is my Grandpa's farm. Well…it's mine now…"

"Nice to meet you, Haru-san" she cooed. I nodded. She huffed. "Well, if you haven't already noticed my immense beauty, you must be blind or gay!"

"_Ack! She's so scary!" _I thought to myself, not daring to say it out loud…

She sighed.

"Yes well…I suppose you'll do. Even if you are gay, you're still pretty cute!"

"Who says I'm gay!" She obviously wasn't listening…Crazy old bat. "Wait…what do you mean 'I'll do?'"

"Well, isn't it obvious? You're the chosen one, the one who will save this town!" The goddess said, looking rather pleased with herself.

"She's lying", the red one said.

"Yeah, she's making it up", said the bigger yellow elf.

"Quiet!" The goddess shrieked, looking like a maniac. She then proceeded with smacking the poor elves…

Then she smiled, a rather fake smile if you ask me…she's weird!

"Don't listen to them. I'm going to follow you around for a while—

"What?"

"Shut up! I'm following you around and you'll like it!"

"But whyyyyy?"

She suddenly looked serious.

"This town will be gone soon, Haru…I know your grandpa would want it to stay".

Grandpa…

"Alright, I'll do it"

"Yaaaay" The goddess was now hugging me.

"Get off! You're insane!" (She's the only one I can't stand…)

"Alright, alright, sheesh. Quit yer gripin'", she said as she unwillingly got off of me. "You can call me Arisa. Oh, and as for the elves, the red one's Daisuke, the blue one's Yuki, and the yellow one is Akito." They all waved as their name was called and I was compelled at that point to screech:

"They're so kawaiiiiiii!"

And then the Arisa-san hit me.

"Y'know kid, you're not too much unlike me."

Really? I'm like her?

I chose that point to be silent.

She chose that point to hit me again.

"Rest up, okay? I expect you to meet up with me tomorrow…but not too early! I need my beauty sleep!"

"Yeah, she really needs it!" exclaimed Yuki. I watched them arguing all the way out of my farm and out of sight…thank god.

---

After that, I went right to sleep.

My life is nuts.

Author's note!

It's nearly impossible to make me update…but I can't stand crying. Cry, and

there's a good possibility that I'll work .05 times faster than normal…

Aki like reviews! Make Aki go "yum yum!"


	2. Fateful Encounter

Woo-hoo! Chapter two! I can't believe I've made it this far! The only reason I'm so compelled to write this is because…I'm in love with Kurt (or Kyo, as I like to call him…). Note to self: Stop falling in love with imaginary characters.

- - -

I woke up the next morning at 6:00. I'm a farmer now…so I have to get into the habit of checking the weather. I walk over to check out the television…and, oh yeah. It's the same as the one he used to have. Meaning…this thing is older than I am! I can't get it to work, but finally I kick it and it turns on (_piece of junk…_).

Hm…it'll be sunny tomorrow. I flip the channel.

"A fateful encounter for Gemini today…", says the lady on the T.V.

"Wah, Gemini? That's my sign…"

I can't help but think about romance. How awesome would that be if I fell in love here? Then I snap back into reality when I realize I'm wasting time.

Outside it's…barren, to be nice. I check my wallet. Only $1.00.

"Wah? What's that gonna buy me…"

Thoroughly depressed, but not letting it show on my face, I head out to meet the townspeople and buy some seeds. Thank the lord Grandpa left me his tools…

And then it hits me. I don't know where anything is! Well…when in doubt…Eeny Meeny Miny Mo! My finger lands to the right. Right it is! Feeling more in my usual mood, I head to right and up a hill. At the top I find…

…a couple of really, really cute guys.

One was wearing a bandana and sawing a board…and the other had fiery red hair, and was chopping a log while grimacing and looking like he truly hated the world. Something about that boy attracted me…could this be my 'fateful encounter'?

"Hi! I'm Haru!" I say in my most cheerful voice. He turns and looks at me like…yikes. Like he wants me to die. My smile falters a fraction.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout him. He's like that to everyone", the boy in the bandana says. "Haru, 'eh? You must be the kid who moved into the farm". He holds out his hand, so I take it and we shake.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Kagami. Nice to meet you."

"Kagami-san…it's nice to meet you too!" I beam at him and look totally at peace with the world.

"How can you be so…smiley so early in the morning?" the boy with the red hair snaps.

"Kyo-kun, can't you be at least a little bit nicer to the new guy?" Kagami scolds, but not looking angry at all.

Kyo's scowl deepened but he returned to his work and didn't speak again.

Kagami must have seen the hurt look in my eyes because at that point he leaned over and whispered, "He likes tomatoes" in my ear. I gave my thanks and ran off, only to return again and sheepishly ask where exactly I could buy seeds. But Kagami was interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Hey, Kyo, why don't you show him where it is? It's easy to get lost here".

I turned to see the owner of the voice was a very healthy looking old man, who looked to be about the age of my Grandfather when he…when it happened.

"What! Why do I have to go? Why can't you send Kagami!" Kyo retorted.

"Because I need Kagami's help with something, that's why, and if you disobey me, you're fired, got it?"

Looking defeated, Kyo mumbled, "yes master" and started to walk out of the area. At first I was too surprised to move. After a while he stopped, shouted "you coming or not?" and I rapidly caught up to him, not wanting to upset him further.

---

The walk to the store was pretty uneventful. Every time I'd ask him a question, he'd reply with a grunt and his frown would grow deeper. After a while I stopped, worrying that his mouth might actually fall off his face.

"We're here", he finally said, and then he leaned against the wall and told me to hurry up.

As I walked in I was greeted by a very kind looking lady who appeared to be a bit older than me. She was smiling, and I was smiling, and the whole world seemed to fix itself and I was back into my normal routine.

"Hello, I'd like to buy some…to buy some…some seeds", I stuttered, realizing that I didn't actually know what to buy. At this she laughed a very girly laugh that sounded a lot like 'tee hee'.

"You must be the boy who moved into the farm", she said between giggles.

"Yes…" I said sheepishly. "I'm not exactly sure what to get."

"I suggest you buy some corn seeds…they're worth the most."

"Oh…yes, thank you. How much are they?"

"$0.30"

I hand her my dollar bill, and she tries to suppress another giggle.

"Surely you'll need more than three seeds!" At that point a red bag catches my eye."

"No…I'd also like a tomato seed." She can't suppress her laughter anymore and bursts out laughing.

"Is this really all you have…?" I nod. "How are you going to eat?"

"I'll eat…berries from the forest!" I say triumphantly.

"Well…alright", she says between breaths. "I don't want to ruin your mood…$1.00 will buy you one tomato seed and two corn seeds."

She smiles as she hands me my…wimpy excuse for a purchase, and I head out the door, my face as red as a tomato. Kyo was no longer waiting for me at the wall, but was examining the flower garden positioned next to the store. I watched him for a bit, not wanting to disturb him.

"_So, Kyo-kun likes flowers…and interesting discovery!_" I think to myself, and eventually he notices me, blushed faintly, and starts to walk back. I don't bother to ask him about the flowers…it doesn't look like he wants to talk about it anyway.

As we approach the entrance to my farm, he stops and says he thinks I can at least make it back from there, and that I can't be so stupid as to get lost right in front of my farm. How sweet. But I smile anyway and thank him. As I walk up the hill to my farm…I can't help but think that I'd really, really like to get to know him. Because I know…behind that frown…is an awkward smile waiting to come out.

- - -

Nya Coming in chapter three…who knows! Even the author doesn't know yet! The author doesn't know most things! But she does know that she's tired…and that she wants to go to bed.

Aki is sad because no one has reviewed any of her four stories yet. Though it _has_ only been about five hours…Aki is very impatient. Review as soon as you can! Reviews to Aki are like spinach to Popeye! I also like cheesecake!


	3. Scary Things and a Dinner for Two

I hereby dedicate this story to **RickyWolfe69** because he is lovely and he ish teh coolness and he is the _first to review my story_, and since he asked oh so nicely, I will continue writing this instead of throwing it out the window like I had originally planned to.

-Takes deep breath-

Yes. Well. Onwards, my friends.

Oh yeah, and before I forget, I DO NOT own Harvest Moon, and if you didn't already know that, then you are a doofus and probably don't have the intelligence level to read this story. Out, you scum! OUT!

- - -

I feel so…icky. And yet, so accomplished. And even though there was sweat pouring down my back, I felt proud as I stared at the work I had finished. Yes, two corn seeds and one tomato seed was officially planted! You know, I shouldn't be this sweaty after that tiny bit of work but…it was harder than you think! Alright, alright. I'll admit it. I just didn't know how to use the tools. Happy now? Go on and laugh…who needs you anyways.

Haru proceeds with flicking off the audience.

Suddenly, someone important runs in and informs Haru that he isn't supposed to _know_ about the live audience. He sweat drops and looks sheepishly at the camera, and we hear someone whisper, "Don't look at the camera, doofus!"

Forgetting his lines, Haru stares out at his pretty much bare fields

"_Wasn't there something I was supposed to do…?"_

Then it hits me.

"Eek! Arisa-san!" I squealed. "She's gonna kill me…"

Haru, the boy who is doomed, hastily asks for directions before running off towards the goddess spring. By the time I arrive, I'm panting and sweating even more, but I'm relieved to find the three colorful, kawaii elves staring at me and not the monster I was expecting.

"Haru, you're late, you idiot", Akito says, but Yuki pushes him out of the way and hands me a…flower.

"Here, throw this into the pond", he squeaked. "She'll come out…"

As I approached the pond, the three elves backed up as far as they possibly could…how suspicious! But, I threw the flower in anyways, hoping upon hope that Arisa-san would be so overjoyed at the offering that she would forget to kill me.

The flower floated on the surface for a bit before it was snatched underwater by what looked like…. gulp…a murderous shark. Suddenly, I noticed that the water was being disturbed, slowly at first, but getting quicker. A large mound was appearing out of it…looming over me, casting shadows…I want to scream, but nothing comes out as I open my mouth wide, and suddenly…

"YOU BASTARD YOU'RE LATE YOU THINK A MEASLY FLOWER IS GOING TO MAKE ME FORGET HOW DARE YOU I'M GOING TO—Aw…hey…don't cry. Stop. I can't stand the sight of men crying! Even if you are gay! And get off the ground…you're embarrassing me…you want someone to see you like that? C'mon now…"

Sniveling, I pick myself up off the ground and grab the handkerchief Daisuke-san was handing me. I make a point of being loud as I blow my nose, not caring that all my dignity just flew out the window.

"Um…now, what was I going to say?" The goddess pondered, tapping her chin with her forefinger. "Oh yes, the town." She put on her angry face again and glared at me. "Y'know, Haru-chan, I really don't want to leave my home."

"Haru-chan! Who gave you permission to call me that!" I demanded, interrupting her.

"Shut up! Anyways, this town is going to be destroyed soon to make room for a new Wal-Mart (man, I hate that store), and you're the only one who can stop them, damn it!" she huffed.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because, you lame-brain, no one else can see me unless they make an offering, duh!"

"Wow, they're lucky…" I muttered.

"What was that? Hm…anyways…I want an idea by tomorrow."

"What! How'm I supposed to do that?"

"You're smart, you'll figure it out", Arisa said, smiling an obviously fake smile and shooing me out of the clearing. "See you tomorrow…DON'T BE LATE!"

And that was that…I guess. Man, is she scary…

---

As I walked back to my farm, I noticed that it was getting late. I also noticed, unfortunately, that my stomach was growling louder than Arisa-san could yell. It was then that the aroma found my nose. It smelled like…mmm…hot dogs. My animal instincts kicked in and I found myself following the smell. It lead me all the way to…oh no.

Kurt's house.

Well, I'm guessing its Kurt's, because he was sitting there and it was right behind the building he was working at earlier. For a while, I hid behind the larger building, just watching him…

"Gosh…is he sexy…" 

My mouth was watering, either from the smell of food or from Kurt himself. Either was completely natural. (Heh.)

Oh shit…he spotted me…

"What the hell are you doing over there?" He asked in a 'get the hell away from me tone'.

My stomach took that moment to growl _really loudly._

He rolled his eyes and beckoned me over.

"You spent all your money on seeds, didn't you?"

I nodded, and he unwillingly handed me a hot dog.

"Whatever. Just eat it."

We sat in silence for a while…I noticed that Kurt was staring off into space, like he was deep in thought. Finally, he spoke.

"Have you ever heard of anything called an Azure Swallowtail?" He said, more to himself, really.

I shook my head, my mouth full of hot dog.

"Well…Old gramps over there…"He motioned towards the bigger building. "…He says he saw it once, up in the mountains. A big, blue butterfly…"

He must have seen my curious look, because he continued.

"Well, I just thought…maybe, if we could prove they exist here…this town might be preserved as a nature preservation…or something. You think I'm stupid, don't you?" He added, as he looked over to see my reaction.

"No, not at all", I said, finishing the last of the hot dog. "I think it's a great idea."

"Yeah, maybe", Kurt said, getting up. "Well, you're finished with your food…go on and get home."

I took this as a warning, and got up. Thinking about what he said, I walked home and went right to sleep, eager to tell Arisa-san of this plan, and giggling like a schoolgirl because I got to eat dinner with Kurt.

- - -

End of Chapter 3! And it hasn't even been a week yet! Woo!

Yeh, school starts tomorrow, so I wont be able to write as often…Actually, that's a lie because I'll probably just write during school instead of paying attention! Yaay!

The hair cut lady cut my hair too short…-is depressed-…I'll need lots of reviews to lift my spirit…and curry flavored Thai noodles. I love the burning sensation I get in my mouth when eating curry!

Aki is **_weird._**

Oh yes, and sorry for the change of view point thingys at the beginning…I never realize what I'm writing until I re-read it, and it just…sounded better that way. So sue me! Sheesh!


End file.
